


吃醋的后果

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	吃醋的后果

里奥看着报纸上的标题在那生气。“伊万，你快给我解释清楚，不然今天别去看电影了。”拉基蒂奇疑惑得凑了过来，“怎么了？我的王”  
里奥指着报纸上头条几个大字“拉基蒂奇和德国门将的情缘”  
“哈，就这？”拉基蒂奇疑惑  
“都有证据了还不够？”梅西义正辞严的说道。“我是看出来了，你是不是迷恋他们的翘臀！”  
“我？我哪有！我只喜欢你的屁股”拉基蒂奇说话的同时来到了里奥的身后。  
然后用手附上了梅西的臀部，开始揉捏起来。  
“嗯~”里奥被拉基蒂奇突如其来的动作惊到了“你干嘛呢，伊万！”  
“我要用行动告诉你我只爱你的屁股。”  
拉基蒂奇跪了下来开始用脸替代了手拱着里奥的肉臀。  
“嗯……伊万……别闹……。我们还要去看电影呢”  
“是你逼我的宝贝。”伊万坏笑着。  
他一下子脱下了梅西的运动裤，用手掰开股瓣，头凑了过去，用舌头舔舐起了那属于他的小小的蜜穴。  
“嗯~别，伊万……”在舌头的刺激下肉穴里很快渗出些许透明的液体，加上拉基蒂奇的唾液，梅西的后穴一下子变得湿漉漉的。  
拉基蒂奇他第一次这么做，他不知道自己的技术如何，只是想证明自己有多爱里奥。不过，听到对方得低吟，让他觉得自己做的好像还不错。舔了一会后拉基蒂奇开始试着将舌尖伸入。  
“啊……”梅西在这样的刺激忍不住叫了出来，呼吸也变得重了起来，脸上布满了情欲。  
拉基蒂奇用手偷偷得伸前试探了梅西的阴茎。  
“宝贝，你都硬了，还说不要。”  
“嗯~好舒服，伊万，我爱你！”  
爱人的情话让拉基蒂奇愈发兴奋，他站起来把梅西摁到了床上。扭过他的头和他接吻，接吻中梅西感到爱人热烫的粗大的性器抵着自己，这让他既羞涩又兴奋。  
“呜……。嗯你是不是都这么讨好他们的！”梅西在挣脱对方的嘴后，艰难的说着气话。  
“里奥，我只会对你做那么下流的事”拉基蒂奇色情得看着身下的爱人。  
没等梅西多想，他就感觉到了身体被异物进入，拉基蒂奇先是用一根手指抽动，随着穴内越来越湿润才加入更多的手指。  
“嗯…哼…”梅西难受得不停扭动身体。  
“别动，里奥，不好好润滑，等会你会疼的。”  
“抽，抽屉有润滑油。”  
“可我今天想要你的体液来润滑。”  
“嗯……伊万……你个混蛋……。”  
交流的同时，拉基蒂奇得手指不停得在撩拨着肉壁，直到后穴分泌出的淫水将他的手指完全浸湿，伊万才将手指退出梅西体内。“亲爱的，我可以进来了吗？”  
被抽离的空虚感，让梅西感到非常的难受。  
“嗯……你废话真多……啊！”后穴突然被进入撑大的疼痛让里奥瞪大了双眼，没有润滑剂的插入，让里奥感到比平时要疼，虽然疼痛，却感到更加的充实。伊万进入梅西体内后并没有立即抽动，他又给了里奥一个深吻。  
“呜……嗯……”持续的深吻加剧了梅西的欲望，他的阴茎已经硬的发疼，顶着床单，有点难受。  
拉基蒂奇的肉棒感受到里奥的后穴变得更加的湿润，紧紧缠着他在体内的性器。  
里奥觉得身体内部似乎已经开始有些酥麻发痒，希望体内的肉棒能动一动，来缓解他的骚痒。  
“啊！呜嗯……！”伊万突然的抽动，让梅西一下子叫了出来，抽插的同时伊万用手握住了梅西的欲望开始上下套弄，他要听到爱人更大的叫声。  
“呜……嗯啊……”  
前后的刺激让梅西浑身都被快感包围，拉基蒂奇的套弄让梅西的马眼渗出了许多透明的前列腺液，紧致的蜜穴更是分泌许多淫水打湿两人腿间。  
卧室内充斥着人体的碰撞声，当伊万觉得梅西渐渐习惯了后，便加大了抽动的力度。  
“啊………太深了，伊……万……”  
几下大力的抽插让梅西觉得伊万顶到了他体内的最深处，一瞬间激烈的快感传遍梅西的全身，整个身体都忍不住因此而微微颤抖。  
拉基蒂奇并没有放缓速度，反而的抽插得更快，每一次都狠狠重击着梅西的腺体上。  
“嗯……啊……！” 梅西的呻吟已经带着些许的哭腔，体内粗壮的肉棒不停的肆意攻击着他体内最脆弱的地方，恐怖的快感席卷全身。他感到自己的肉壁在肉棒摩擦刺激下紧紧得咬着它。极致完美的蜜穴，也给拉基蒂奇带来了超乎想象的快感，他欲罢不能地重击着梅西的体内最深处，对方的呻吟也让他更为兴奋！  
“啊啊！啊！呜……轻点………”这疯狂的快感让梅西眼角渗出了泪水。前端的欲望在这种刺激下像失禁一样不停从端部流出液体，打湿着床单。  
“看来我们等等要换床单了，我的球王”拉基蒂奇得意的戏虐。   
“呜呜……”剧烈的酥麻快感在拉基蒂奇不断的抽插下节节攀深。梅西的身体突然就开始急剧抖动了起来，“啊啊……”这是他要高潮的前兆。拉基蒂奇却使坏地空出了一只手握住梅西的欲望，不让它射出。  
“呜……放手……”快感已经堆积到顶端，却被人遏制，这让里奥想要骂人。  
“伊万…你个混蛋！……”  
“里奥，我要你记住今天，记住这是你乱吃醋的后果，记住我只爱你。”  
“你……你个混蛋”  
“乖，再忍忍，我们一起”这次拉基蒂奇俯下身诱惑般得在梅西耳边低语。  
“……嗯……好……”里奥就像被蛊惑般得乖乖听话，忍着欲望，但是他的身体还是无法自己的颤抖。  
伊万觉得自己也快了，变放开了握住梅西欲望的手，双手爱抚着梅西的背。  
“啊啊！呜嗯……”在又一次体内深处被重重顶撞之后，梅西突然感觉脑子一片空白，浑身颤抖痉挛，下身的欲望抖动着射出滚滚浑白的精液，散落在了床上。！  
剧烈的高潮快感让梅西整个人都失神了几秒，而拉基蒂奇的阴茎也在这炽热湿润中的穴肉里达到了高潮，爱液深深射入梅西体内！  
滚烫的精液让喘着粗气的梅西身体又是一颤。稍微停顿享受射精的快感余韵后，拉基蒂奇便又给了他爱人一个热吻。而梅西被动得回应着这个吻，因为他已经疲惫得快睡过去了。  
打理了一番后，伊万推了推怀里的爱人。  
“里奥，休息得差不多了，我们现在起身还能赶上下场电影。”  
“伊万~”梅西拖着长音。  
“嗯？”  
“不去了，我就想这样静静得躺在你怀里。”  
“哈，亲爱的球王怎么还撒娇呢！”伊万笑了出来。  
“答应我，以后不许和德国门将好了，不对，是除我的任何人！”  
“好好，一切都听你的，我的球王。”伊万轻轻得在梅西头上啄了一口。


End file.
